D'amour ou d'amitié
by Sego73
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson du même nom de Céline Dion , parce que je trouve qu'elle leur va si bien. Hermione rêvasse à son amour de toujours, tout en se plongeant dans un petit plaisir que peu de gens lui connaissent, la musique...


_Salut à tous !_

_Tout d'abord, c'est ma première fic depuis très longtemps, donc soyez gentils, je crois que j'ai un peu perdu la main.  
_

_Deuxièmement, préparez-vous pour un moment complètement mièvre et "sortez les mouchoirs"... Désolée, mais ça va un peu avec la chanson. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle leur collait à la peau, que c'était la meilleure pour décrire leur relation. Du coup, ça faisait très longtemps que je voulais écrire dessus, mais j'avais jamais pris le temps. Et puis il y a quelques jours, c'est devenu une affaire personnelle, quand je me suis rendue compte que non seulement cette chanson était parfaite pour Hermione et Ron, mais aussi pour moi-même et quelqu'un dont je vous dirai pas le nom, héhé ! Alors j'ai décidé de m'y mettre une fois pour toute. Donc s'il vous plait, ne m'en mettez pas plein la g***** si c'est trop mièvre, et triste, etc... parce que là, c'est mon humeur du moment, et que pour la plupart, ce sont des moments qui sortent de ma propre vie...  
_

_Donc bonne lecture, si vous supportez les débordements de sentiments ! ;-D  
_

* * *

D'amour ou d'amitié

Hermione s'assit dans l'herbe haute, s'installa confortablement contre l'arbre derrière elle, et appuya sur un bouton du lecteur MP3 que ses parents lui avaient offert au Noël précédent. Quelques secondes plus tard, les premières paroles se firent entendre.

_Il pense à moi, je le vois,_

_Je le sens, je le sais._

Levant les yeux, elle observa la ronde des balais au-dessus d'elle. Ginny et Harry se firent passer le souaffle, zigzaguant rapidement entre les jumeaux qui ne purent les stopper. Les deux équipiers tentèrent de lancer la grosse balle dans l'en-but. Ron effectua une figure stupéfiante, renvoya le souaffle le plus loin possible, se rétablit, puis se tourna vers son amie, un immense sourire aux lèvres comme pour chercher son approbation.

_Et son sourire ne ment pas_

_Quand il vient me chercher._

Hermione lui répondit volontiers. Elle le félicita de vive voix quand il s'approcha pour lui expliquer fièrement la botte qu'il venait de réaliser, son invention par un grand joueur des Canons de Chudley, son équipe préférée, et de l'espoir qu'il avait un jour d'être lui aussi le créateur d'une telle figure.

_Il aime bien me parler_

_Des choses qu'il a vues,_

_Du chemin qu'il a fait_

_Et de tous ses projets._

Les autres joueurs s'approchant dangereusement de ses buts, le gardien s'en fut vite reprendre son poste, laissant Hermione à ses pensées. Celles-ci se mirent à dériver dangereusement, jusqu'à ce qu'un suraigu "Ouiiii, mon Ron-Ron ! C'est bien !" la ramène violemment à la réalité. Lavande venait de débarquer dans le parc, avec la ferme intention d'encourager son champion de Ron-Ron...

_Je crois pourtant qu'il est seul_

_Et qu'il voit d'autres filles._

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent,_

_Ni les phrases qu'il dit._

Un regard exaspéré se dessina furtivement sur le visage du jeune homme. Tandis que ses deux frères se moquaient ouvertement de lui, il s'empressa d'adresser un sourire forcé à la nouvelle venue, qui ne cessait de gesticuler ridiculement, dans une parodie ratée des cheerleaders qu'Hermione avait pu observer quelques fois à la télévision. Quelques secondes plus tard, le regard du rouquin revint se poser rapidement sur ladite Hermione, qui ne s'aperçut même pas de la manœuvre.

_Je ne sais pas où je suis,_

_Quelque part dans sa vie,_

_Si je compte aujourd'hui_

_Plus qu'une autre pour lui._

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers le lac, essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier l'objet de toute sa haine. Elle la détestait et l'enviait à la fois. Elle enviait cette liberté d'agir sans se soucier du regard des autres, cette capacité à oser. Mais surtout, elle enviait cette intimité que Lavande partageait avec son meilleur ami. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir été capable de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser comme cette fille l'avait fait à la fin du match de Quidditch. Les choses auraient alors pu être radicalement différentes.

_Il est si près de moi,_

_Pourtant je ne sais pas_

_Comment l'aimer._

Mais elle n'avait pas osé. Et depuis, elle était encore moins prête à tenter sa chance. Après tout, il avait une copine, et bien que la petite brune s'interrogeât sincèrement sur ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à cette furie sans cervelle, jamais elle n'aurait eu le courage de lui exprimer à quel point les voir ensemble la blessait. Elle avait bien trop peur de s'entendre dire des mots qu'elle ne pourrait jamais supporter. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à prier. Espérer qu'un jour, il comprenne de lui-même ce que la jeune fille ressentait pour lui. Et qu'alors il fasse un choix, entre quelques mots d'amour, ou leurs éternels mots d'amitié. Elle aurait tout donné pour que ce choix soit le bon, tout jusqu'à sa vie.

_Lui seul peut décider_

_Qu'on se parle d'amour, ou d'amitié._

_Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie,_

_Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie._

* * *

Le soir, Hermione se coucha tôt, voulant échapper aux gloussements exaspérants de ses camarades de classe. Comme tous les soirs, elle s'étendit dans son lit, éteint sa lumière, et glissa dans ses oreilles les écouteurs de son baladeur. Elle se laissa ensuite entraîner par la musique dans un doux rêve éveillé, où elle rejoignit un autre Ron que celui de la journée, un Ron qui aurait peut-être pu exister, si elle avait su comment le réveiller.

_Je rêve de ses bras,_

_Oui mais je ne sais pas_

_Comment l'aimer._

La jeune fille repensa en s'endormant aux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble ces derniers temps, aux regards furtifs, aux sourires échangés, aux gestes hésitants entre eux. Alors elle se prit à croire que certains étaient significatifs. Que ce long regard appuyé en cours d'histoire de la magie n'était pas qu'un regard perdu dans un ennui sans fond. Que cette leçon improvisée de Quidditch était une excuse pour s'approcher d'elle. Et que nombre de ces gestes étaient autant de preuves que lui aussi avait envie d'une belle histoire d'amour, mais qu'il avait peur de perdre leur précieuse amitié.

_Il a l'air d'hésiter_

_Entre une histoire_

_D'amour ou d'amitié._

Hermione s'endormit tout doucement, convaincue qu'elle aimait trop. Que son cœur était trop grand ouvert à tout le monde, ses parents et ses amis les premiers. Que s'il n'en était pas ainsi, elle souffrirait certainement moins de solitude lorsque ceux à qui elle ouvrait son cœur ne voulaient ou ne pouvaient pas y entrer.

_Et je suis comme une île en plein océan,_

_On dirait que mon cœur est trop grand._

* * *

Dans la salle commune, Hermione, Harry et Ron profitaient d'un agréable moment de détente avant d'aller se coucher. Hermione lisait un livre pendant que Ron et Harry disputaient une partie d'échecs à quelques pas de là. La jeune fille suivait la partie, jetant distraitement des coups d'œil réguliers au plateau.

_Rien à lui dire,_

_Il sait bien que j'ai tout à donner._

Lorsque Ron réussissait un énième coup particulièrement étudié, elle le gratifiait d'un sourire appréciateur. Elle savait que cela lui faisait plaisir. Les échecs étaient son domaine de prédilection, et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de le féliciter pour son talent à ce jeu. Peut-être un jour comprendrait-il alors qu'elle l'estimait à sa juste valeur, et pas seulement aux échecs.

_Rien qu'un sourire,_

_À l'attendre, à vouloir le gagner._

En attendant, ces soirées étaient toujours trop courtes, et les nuits qui les suivaient étaient elles toujours trop longues. Après ce temps passé tranquillement entre amis, à profiter simplement les uns des autres, loin des babillages d'un certaine jeune Gryffondor, il était d'autant plus difficile de s'en retourner à la solitude de son dortoir pour toute une nuit.

_Mais qu'elles sont tristes les nuits,_

_Le temps me paraît long et je n'ai pas appris_

_À me passer de lui._

C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'elle savait le dortoir des garçons à seulement quelques mètres du sien. Elle avait parfois envie, bien qu'elle sût que c'était impossible, de le rejoindre alors, juste pour se blottir et dormir dans ses bras, chose qu'elle n'oserait jamais faire en plein jour.

_Il est si près de moi,_

_Pourtant je ne sais pas_

_Comment l'aimer._

Elle priait alors dans sa tête, pour que lui se décide à descendre et à venir la serrer dans ses bras, encore que cela fût tout aussi impossible. Elle aurait été prête à tout pour qu'il la rejoigne ici, même au risque de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard pour avoir enfreint le règlement.

_Lui seul peut décider_

_Qu'on se parle d'amour, ou d'amitié._

_Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie,_

_Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie._

Certaines fois, quand elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à dormir, elle redescendait dans la salle commune, et elle se blottissait sur un canapé, près du feu mourant. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'assoupissait, dans une douce chaleur qu'elle confondait de plus en plus avec les bras du jeune homme, au fur et à mesure que ses rêves prenaient le dessus.

_Je rêve de ses bras,_

_Oui mais je ne sais pas_

_Comment l'aimer._

Le lendemain, elle était réveillée le plus souvent par ses deux meilleurs amis, qui prenaient un air inquiet, avant de la tirer vers le chemin du petit déjeuner. Dans ces moments-là, il était aux petits soins pour elle, peut-être même un peu trop pour un simple ami.

_Il a l'air d'hésiter_

_Entre une histoire_

_D'amour ou d'amitié._

Hermione se réprimandait alors très vite, en se disant que son imagination s'emballait, et que son gros cœur d'artichaut essayait seulement de voir dans celui de Ron le reflet de ses sentiments à elle. Une fois de plus, elle se poussait donc à se refermer, à ne rien laisser voir.

_Et je suis comme une île en plein océan,_

_On dirait que mon cœur est trop grand._

Mais seulement pour ce moment. Seulement pour quelques temps. Car elle savait que le jour viendrait, où son trop grand cœur aurait le droit de s'exprimer. Le jour viendrait où Ron choisirait entre leur amitié, et son amour. Ce jour-là, elle savait qu'il ferait le bon choix.


End file.
